Sleep Paralysis
by Vreezie
Summary: Ada yang lain di tengah malam. Isogai tak ingin tertidur.


**Assassination Classroom** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, BL. Selamat membaca~_

* * *

Mungkin ada jawaban yang ingin coba disampaikan. Ada pula yang menghampiri Isogai tiap malam. Berulang kali. Sehingga ia terjebak dalam halusinasi yang sakit. Isogai sudah mencoba untuk tak membayangkannya, melupakannya. Menganggap hal itu hanya mimpi belaka yang akan dilupakan saat esok tiba.

Tapi semuanya sama dan tak bisa ia lupa. Selalu ada Karma dalam tengah malamnya.

Kali ini juga.

"Tidak lanjut tidur?"

Suara Karma pelan, serak, dan membuatnya bergidik—kalau saja ia bisa bergidik. Isogai diam. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Ada jari dingin yang menyentuh lengannya, ditarik ke atas dan ke bawah, ke atas dan ke bawah. Jendela di sampingnya terbuka sedikit, Isogai tahu kalau diluar gelap. Dan mungkin besok, jika ia bisa melewati malam ini, ia akan membiarkan lampu menyala hingga pagi. Dengan itu mungkin Karma tak akan kembali pada tidurnya.

Karma pernah mengenalkan diri. Disebutkan satu nama yang menjadi panggilannya. Membuat Isogai ingin menamparnya karena kepala merahnya sempat bersandar di perutnya sambil bergumam kata-kata. Pada kenyataannya Isogai tak bisa. Badannya kaku dan terkekang, lebih parah dari Maehara yang mengikatnya di pohon ketika mereka bersaing dalam permainan lepas tali tambang.

"Aku bisa berjaga di sini kalau kau ingin."

Memperlihatkan sisa-sisa darah di ujung bibirnya, Karma menyeringai. Bekas dari masa lalu. laki-laki berambut merah itu masih memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal, mencegahnya pergi. Sempat dikatakan namun hanya sampai tengah. Sisa kisah dibiarkan menggantung. Membuat Isogai takut dan penasaran di saat yang sama.

Kemudian Karma melepaskan segala yang ia lakukan, mundur ke belakang dengan Isogai yang mencoba untuk tak menyaksikan. Tapi mustahil. Isogai dikunci, dipaksa untuk memusatkan perhatian pada Karma seorang. Ujung pakaian putih itu disobek, lalu dililitkan pada guratan menganga yang mengintip di mata kaki saat sekiranya Isogai tak memperhatikan—walau akhirnya gagal karena laki-laki yang berbaring tetap melihat lukanya.

Isogai selalu ingin tahu apa Karma tengah merasa sakit.

"Ups. Sepertinya semakin hari aku berhasil membuatmu bertambah takut. Tenanglah, aku tak akan menjadi lebih buruk dari ini kalau kau berharap demikian."

Ia mencoba mencerna. Pikirannya saling meloncat lamat-lamat. Isogai tak bisa berpikir dan sepertinya otaknya pun menolak. Lalu Isogai kembali tertidur. Ia belum lupa isi mimpinya ketika Karma mendekat lagi dan duduk diam di sampingnya sambil memegang jari kelingkingnya.

Isogai berharap hanya mimpi.

* * *

Di malam berikutnya cahaya menyala semakin terang. Isogai menancapkan dua lampu di dinding–di dekat jendela tempatnya tidur dan sisi jendela yang lain—kemudian menutup tirainya erat-erat agar Isogai tak akan melihat gelap di malam ini.

Ia merapikan bantal, menarik selimut hingga dagu, dan menatap kosong pada langit-langit yang tinggi. Isogai terlarut dalam lamunan begitu lama sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan yang tidak perlu. Maka ia pejamkan mata dan berharap yang terbaik untuk besok.

* * *

Matanya terbuka lagi di raja malam. Dengan tubuh yang mengeras melebihi pagar besi di teras. Isogai mencari-cari kemana lampunya, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya tirai jendela di sisi ruangan yang lain menyibak sendiri. Cahaya masuk sedikit, Isogai menyadari banyak pecahan bola lampu di lantai—berhamburan dalam pecahan kecil yang acak.

Tapi bola lampu di jendela sebelahnya ... hanya mati. Syukurlah.

"Kau mencoba mengusirku," ucap Karma. wajahnya bertambah pucat seperti terkurung di tempat gelap sekian lama. "Kau menyalakan lampu padahal sebelumnya tidak. Dan tidak masuuk akal ada tiga bola lampu dan dua lampu tidur dalam satu kamar."

Karma menunduk, melorot ke lantai kayu. Ia mencengkram selimut Isogai kencang. Isogai diam, napasnya barangkali ingin berhenti. Ketika kepala Karma mendongak memandangnya, ada satu goresan dalam di pipi, juga di pelipis. Dan ia tak tahu apakah ada juga hal serupa di balik bajunya.

"Jangan pernah mengusirku lagi."

Isogai menelan bulat-bulat rasa ingin muntahnya. Ia berharap agar malam lekas berakhir dan pada kenyataannya tak ada darah yang menggenangi sisi tempat tidur, tak ada Karma, dan mimpi bodoh ini akan menghilang seperti mimpi yang lain di tahun lalu.

Namun sedikit hatinya berharap agar tangannya dapat mengangkat dan menepuk rambut merah yang masih tebal.

Karena mereka sama. Mereka tersiksa.

END

* * *

 _Note : Dalam kebudayaan Jepang, kelumpuhan tidur diartikan seseorang yang diikat oleh makhluk halus. Sedang di Republik Fiji, dipercaya kalau sedang dimakan oleh seseorang yang meninggal dan kembali ke dunia untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Jadi kalau digabungkan, Karma mengikat Isogai dan mau memakannya #apa_

 _A N : Mari dibayangkan kalau luka yang selalu bertambah di badan Karma adalah karena Isogai menolaknya, membenci kehadirannya, dan Karma ingin mendekat karena alasan dia belum pergi ke 'sana' adalah Isogai. Isogai agaknya mulai menerima, jadi mungkin lama kelamaan nggak akan ada luka baru lagi 0:)_

 _Keluar dari zona nyaman www. Terima kasih sudah membaca, Vee undur diri~_


End file.
